needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr Edgar Zomboss/My Cars
How is it goin' everybody in the camp! Zomboss here,and today I'm publishing pics and Infos about my cars! Cool huh? So here they are: British Guard The British Guard is the Class B version of Nimi,It's Speed and Acceleration may still be a bit low,but now it can take harder hits than Radical One,and do quicker stunts than High Rider.For Wasting anything can be wasted except for The Big 3,but the worst weakness it has is that it will get pushed and juggled easily by MAX Revenge and Radical One. Lagun Guard This car is a greyish blue all purpose A & B classed car,with very good stunts,high strength and endurance,and a speed equal to High Rider's,it can lift cars but each time lifts one it will go a bit backwards,due to the fact it is easy to push.It's racing capabilities will allow it to finish Dances with Monsters with ease,and also good at evading making it a choice for Maximum Overfly and Suddenly The King Becomes Santa's Little Helper as for wasting,you can finish Twisted Revenge easily.It's Handling will be very helpful as well for it's stunts and it can perform Aerial Boosts perfectly.If you are landing off of a ramp and you hit M A S H E E N most of the time he will "slide" over you and you won't get damage (He doesn't either most of the time) Megalodon The Megalodon is simply a Tuned Tornado Shark, however the abilities have been radically changed; it can now do very fast stunts with extremely powerful gliding a Forward Loop will boost it at the speed of Mighty Eight on land,and a Backward Loop will take it higher than Kool Kat.It's speed is a bit medium but the stunts will help it finish very hard stages like Four Dimensional Vertigo. When it is about wasting, it will waste in a style similar to DR Monstaa's but with more pushing abilities and higher speed, M A S H E E N will be hard to waste with this but EL KING and Radical One won't stand a chance against this.But sometimes you might end up in a Bad Landing because of it's shape being dragged towards Z Negative (-),and the spiked barricades on the front. Counter-Gravity Counter Gravity is an all around class A car with an ability being more concentrated on stunts. Counter-Gravity will do backloops as good as High Rider and Forward Loops are as boosty as Tornado Shark's, as for racing it can go in a fairly average speed and massive acceleration, but all of these stunting and racing abilities lower it's powersave down critically. Counter-Gravity can waste by repetitively blowing their opponent giving high amounts of damage in seconds, Most cars are easily wasted in the exception of DR Monstaa and M A S H E E N. Counter-Gravity's weakness is mainly the fact it has fairly low power, making it an easy pray for Kamikazes and fast wasters like Radical One. Kool Tiger Kool Tiger is a Monster Truck Kool Kat version,with all around abilities.being a class A Kool Kat,he still keeps awesome stunts,and packs powerful punches with his huge Strength.Like DR Monstaa he escapes Head On Bash collisions by bouncing over the attacking car or the target,however if he can't bounce off,he will protect himself by catapulting the attacking car like Radical One meanning that he has a 3 in 1 defense;Lifting, Lift-ability and Endurace.Kool Tiger can race at fairly high speeds with an average acceleration,and very fast stunts rich in gliding,but because his xyz is in the back,front flips will low his height critically but still boost him far,so whenever you want to fly quickly,use Aerial Boosts instead or forward loops.But all of these powerful well rounded abilities give him a low Powersave which means he needs to pôwer-up every single time. More cars coming soon! Category:Blog posts